Toothbrushes are generally stored after use in an upright position to allow for the drainage of water. Since most toothbrushes have relatively narrow handles, they are not self-standing and are generally stored in a toothbrush holder. The holder generally consists of a support member having a plurality of holes or slots adapted to receive and support the toothbrush handle in an upright handle. These holders may be attached to a bathroom wall or medicine cabinet, or may be free standing for placement on a countertop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,708 to Aoki describes a toothbrush holder for infants in the shape of an animated character. The holder also contains a suction cup for attaching the device to a flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,465,642 to Keene describes a freestanding toothbrush holder having a weighted base and a flexible bushing for receiving the end of the toothbrush handle opposite to the bristled head. U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,311 to Reich describes a similar holder having an upstanding cylindrical member mounted on a weighted base. The cylindrical member is large enough to receive the bristled head and serves as a toothbrush cover during travel. A resilient bushing is attached to the end of the toothbrush handle opposite to the bristled head. After use, this resilient bushing is inserted into the cylindrical member and the brush is stored on an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,899,242 to McNab describes a toothbrush holder containing a suction cup which is attached to the end of the handle opposite to the bristled head. After use, the suction cup is simply attached to the bathroom wall whereby the brush is stored in a substantially vertical position allowing for drainage. The suction cup contains a head which fits within an aperture formed in the end of the toothbrush. Alternatively, the suction cup is part of an elastomeric sleeve which fits over the toothbrush handle. Since the face of the suction cup is in a plane substantially parallel to the toothbrush handle, the cup must always be attached to a vertical surface in order for the brush to be held in a vertical position for draining. Thus, this holder is not suitable for use on a countertop.
Suction cups have been used to support other articles on a surface. U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,874 to Sticklin and U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,990 to Sanchez, both describe the use of suction cups on the bottom of dishes and other receptacles to prevent against accidental tipping. U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,709 to Pulrang describes a soap dish employing a suction cup as the mounting element.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,140 to Folger describes the use of a suction cup to support a collapsible tube, such as a toothpaste tube, in an upright position on a countertop. The collapsible tube is attached to the suction cup by inserting the cap, which covers the threaded end of the tube, into an aperture formed in the head of suction cup.
Rechargeable, motorized toothbrushes having a power supply, motor and control circuitry housed within the handle are known. These handles are generally larger than the handles found on conventional toothbrushes. Some of these handles have a flat bottom, which allows for the brush to stand on its end. However, the brush is intended to be stored in a separate housing containing the charging unit for the rechargeable batteries.
It would be desirable to have a toothbrush which is capable of being stored in a stable upright position without the use of an auxiliary holder. These brushes would be particularly useful in hotel bathrooms, where toothbrush holders are generally not provided. is